


Demasiado Por Un Día

by ydeshacer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydeshacer/pseuds/ydeshacer
Summary: Alguien sale muy herido en una cacería.





	Demasiado Por Un Día

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucinterior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucinterior/gifts).



> Escrito para mi mejor amiga en el mundo, parte 2. 
> 
> Pido disculpas por incongruencias y por la falta de sentido en las partes del hospital, realmente no sé cómo es el sistema.
> 
> A la historia la he pensado como un AU situado en las primeras temporadas.

\- No no no, linda, vamos, despierta. - Decía Sam casi gritando, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos mientras sostenía el cuerpo casi-inconsciente de su mejor amiga.

La chica había recibido una apuñalada en el torso en medio de una cacería y estaba sangrando demasiado, lo suficiente como para que Sam Winchester comenzara a llorar de la desesperación.

\- Sam… - Susurró ella, sin fuerzas, mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al hombre que amaba y que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

\- Estoy aquí. - Dijo él mientras la alzaba y comenzaba a dirigirse lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaba el auto, sin saber si Dean estaría ahí o no. Que su hermano no estuviera a la vista sólo lo hacía sentir más asustado, y se odiaba por eso. Sus instintos y habilidades de cazador se habían esfumado por primera vez cuando él más los necesitaba. Cuando la mujer que amaba, inconsciente y herida en sus brazos, más lo necesitaba. - No te dejaré, nunca te dejaré, quédate conmigo.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ganar el control, poder concentrarse y decidir qué es lo que haría primero para salvar a la persona que más quería. Pero tenerla entre sus brazos, tan pálida y tan fría, hacía que perdiera toda su cordura y se convirtiera en un desastre.

Cuando llegó al auto, notó a unos metros que Dean venía corriendo en su dirección también herido, pero con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de la chica.

\- Ve detrás con ella, tenemos que ir al hospital. - Dijo rápidamente apenas se acercó, para luego subirse al lugar del conductor.

Cuando Sam se encontraba tratando de tapar desesperadamente la profunda herida de su amada en el asiento trasero, tenía una mezcla de emociones tan grande que sentía que no podía respirar. Estaba agradecido de que Dean hubiera llegado justo a tiempo a ayudarlo y que condujera tan rápido al hospital, pero también estaba totalmente furioso porque tal vez no llegarían a tiempo. Quería gritar, golpear cosas y llorar con todas sus fuerzas porque la mujer que él más amaba y admiraba, estaba muriendo. Ella era la persona que se merecía la mejor vida que Sam pudiera imaginar, y estaba falleciendo en sus brazos.

El camino al hospital fue de sólo unos minutos, menos de treinta, pero para Sam y Dean fueron como horas y horas.

Sam corrió adentro con la mujer en sus brazos, cuya respiración era apenas imperceptible, mientras Dean gritaba por ayuda. Ambos hombres estaban asustados, desesperados y llenos de culpa por incluir a la chica en su arriesgada forma de vida. Pero sólo Sam sentía que su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier segundo.

 

 

 

 

  
Horas pasaron, el hospital estaba en un silencio sepulcral y los hermanos Winchester estaban sentados en las sillas de uno de los pasillos. Lo último que habían sabido de su amiga era que estaba muy mal y que tendrían que operarla. Eso era todo. Los doctores no les habían dado más detalles en medio de su urgencia por atenderla. Pero ambos habían visto cómo estaba ella, ambos sabían que casi no había oportunidad.

Sam tenía la cabeza entre las manos, sintiendo sus ojos arder junto a su garganta y su pecho. Lo único que lo mantenía era la esperanza de ver a la chica de nuevo, viva y preciosa como siempre.

Dean no sabía cómo podía ayudar a su hermano menor en ese momento. Nunca había visto a Sam así, tan perdido en él y al borde del colapso emocional. Trató con apoyar una mano en su hombro, sin encontrar palabras con las que consolar al otro.

Ese pequeño toque, esa diminuta muestra de afecto, hizo que Sam se soltara a las lágrimas y que Dean lo abrazara fuertemente, sintiendo que Sam era un niño pequeño otra vez después de mucho tiempo.

\- Dean, si le llega a pasar algo… Si ella no… - Sam trataba de formular sus ideas, sus pensamientos, pero simplemente no podía. - La amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Mientras su hermano sollozaba fuertemente, Dean sintió sus propias lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. La chica era su amiga también, la amaba tanto como a una hermana y daría su vida por ella. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte por ambos.

En ese momento, un doctor se acercó a ellos, y con pesar reflejado en sus facciones, les dijo que la chica no había podido sobrevivir la operación.

En aquel instante, Sam sintió que moría. Dejó de escuhar sus alrededores. Sintió que un agujero se lo tragaba desde adentro y no podía moverse, no podía respirar, no podía pensar. Si su hermano no lo hubiera sujetado desde atrás, habría desfallecido, podría haber caído en el frío y duro suelo y no le hubiera importado. Nada le importaría desde ese momento, porque la razón de que su corazón latiera ya no estaba.

Sam apenas escuchó que el doctor dijo que podían pasar a verla, y sintió cómo su hermano lo guiaba a la habitación, también con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

Cuando la vio en la cama, totalmente pálida, Sam empezó a sollozar lo más fuerte que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Se desplomó al lado de la camilla y sujetó el hermoso rostro de la mujer que había estado a su lado durante años, sin importar que ella ya no pudiera verlo ni escucharlo.

Sentía que estaba siendo comido por dentro.

Pensaba en vender su propia alma, en ofrecer todo lo que tenía a cualquiera que pudiera traer al amor de su vida de vuelta cuando en medio de todo escuchó a Dean hablar con la voz más rota que había escuchado en su vida.

\- Estuviste a nuestro lado en las buenas y en las malas, durante mucho tiempo. Te considero la persona más digna de estar al lado de Sammy. - Dean miraba la escena al frente de él y nunca en su vida se sintió tan inútil, ni siquiera sabía qué decir, sólo sentía que tenía que hacerlo. - Fuiste una de las personas más fuertes, valientes, nobles, inteligentes y hermosas que he, que hemos, conocido en todas nuestras vidas.

Sam no podía parar su llanto y no podía ni considerar dejar ir el cuerpo de la chica, cuando sintió que su hermano lo abrazaba por los hombros.

\- Sammy, ¿sabes que a pesar de todas las peleas, decepciones y problemas que tenemos siempre te amaré, cierto? - Sam no reaccionó en ese momento, a pesar de que las palabras de Dean habían sido totalmente inesperadas para él, y siguió sosteniendo al cuerpo sin vida de su amada aún cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, luego de que Dean cerrara delicadamente la puerta tras él.

Por alguna razón, nadie fue a buscar el cadáver en las dos horas siguientes, tal vez porque el doctor escuchó los sollozos totalmente desgarradores del hombre que sujetaba con fuerza la manta que cubría el cuerpo y miraba con un dolor indescriptible el rostro hermoso de la difunta o porque Dean había hecho algún trato con alguien para otorgarle a su hermano menor más tiempo para despedirse.

Sam sabía que debía sacar el cuerpo rápido, porque estaba seguro de que le devolvería la vida y pronto. Luego de horas de perder el control, logró concentrarse, a pesar del dolor profundo que sentía en el pecho, y empezar a planear.

Sabía que Dean lo ayudaría a llevarse el cadáver, porque su hermano querría darle un funeral de cazadores. Pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo lograría que lo dejara vender su alma? Era prácticamente imposible, Dean no le sacaría un ojo de encima.

  
Sam empezó a caminar apresuradamente por la habitación, ahora sin querer ver el cuerpo sin vida de la chica porque prefería verlo como siempre, así que planeó cómo lo lograría. Sabía que lo haría. No le tenía miedo al infierno, ni a la tortura eterna, porque amaba tanto a esa mujer que un mundo sin ella era el peor castigo que pudiera imag…

\- ¿Sammy? - Escuchó la voz de ella y sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos.

Se volteó lentamente y se encontró al amor de su vida sentada en la camilla mirándolo con una gran confusión.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? No recuerdo nada. - Apenas terminó de hablar, Sam se acercó rápidamente y la besó.

Era el primer beso que compartían y los corazones de ambos latían desbocados en sus pechos. Sam la abrazó y la acercó a su cuerpo, tratando de no lastimarla. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos fuertemente.

\- Te amo. - Dijo Sam apenas se separaron, sintiendo el ligero gusto a sangre en la boca, pero sus labios sentían cosquillas y lo que más predominaba era el sabor de ella, que era dulce y representaba a todo lo que Sam necesitaba.

\- También te amo. - Ella dijo en medio de una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó fuertemente antes de darle un corto beso al que Sam respondió con fervor.

Se abrazaron un poco más y en medio de susurros de palabras de amor y promesas, la chica volvió a expresar su confusión, a pesar de la felicidad que la llenaba al saber que su amor era correspondido.

\- Sammy, en serio, no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí. - Dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del hombre, ambos sentados en la camilla.

\- Estábamos cazando, ¿de eso te acuerdas? - La chica asintió y prestó mucha atención al relato de la historia.

Sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver cómo Sam volvía a entristecerse profundamente y lo abrazó nuevamente con fuerza.

\- Pero estoy aquí. Nunca te dejaré. - Dijo ella.

La chica se había dado cuenta de algo que faltaba, que algo que estaba mal. Ella simplemente no podía haber vuelto a la vida. Era una simple humana y su regreso era prácticamente imposible. Se preguntó si Sam ya había caído en la cuenta de aquello.

\- Tenemos que buscar a Dean e irnos de aquí. - Dijo Sam de repente, tomando la mano de la chica y dándole su chaqueta para que pudiera abrigarse.

Ahí es cuando todas las piezas encajaron en el cerebro de la chica. Y cuando ella, al sentir cómo le costó respirar en un instante, se quedó quieta en su lugar a pesar de que la mano de Sam la guiaba, también todo tuvo sentido en la mente del hombre.

Por unos segundos, ambos se miraron. Los dos ahora entendían lo que había pasado. Sabían por qué Dean no estaba a la vista y por qué la chica había vuelto de la muerte.

Sam no creyó que pudiera sobrevivir a tanto dolor en un sólo día y agarró aún más fuerte la mano de la mujer. Ambos salieron del hospital corriendo a buscar desesperadamente al Impala en el estacionamiento, dando gracias a Dios que no se habían topado con ninguna persona debido a la hora.

El auto no estaba.

Sam sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban de pronto pero aún así empezó a murmurarse que no podía estar pasando, que la chica a quien amaba había vuelto por otra cosa y no por un sacrificio de su hermano.

Ella sujetaba su mano, sin saber qué hacer. Desde que había despertado en la habitación del hospital había estado confundida, primero por el lugar en dónde estaba, luego por las confesiones de amor y besos que tanto había anhelado, y luego por la historia de cómo había sucedido todo.

Dean y el Impala no estaban, y ella sí.

\- Sam. - Dijo ella susurrando, muerta de frío a pesar de la chaqueta y llorando porque se imaginaba lo que su amigo había hecho.

\- No, no, puede haber otra explicación. - Dijo él adivinando lo que pensaba la chica.

Ambos simplemente lo sabían. Sabían que Dean se odiaba a sí mismo más que a nada en el mundo y que Sam era lo que más amaba. Que haría lo que fuera por él. También amaba a su amiga, pero Sam simplemente era su todo. Dean sacrificaría todo, hasta se condenaría a sí mismo a una eternidad en el Infierno, para que Sam viviera.

Se sacrificaría a sí mismo sin hesitar para impedir que su hermano menor lo hiciera, porque sabía que de otra forma era inevitable.

Sam volvió a sentir lo mismo que horas antes. Sintió la desesperación, el horror, la culpa por la desición de su hermano. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar, tragar ni hablar. Era demasiado. No podía soportarlo. No podía soportar tanto dolor en un sólo día.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño al que le arrebatan todo lo que tenía y lo peor es que no podía llorar. Lo había hecho tanto antes que sentía que ya no tenía lágrimas. Sentía que su cuerpo le ardía, que no tenía fuerza para hacer nada. Sólo quería poder quedarse quieto y sufrir con todo su ser la pérdida de su hermano mayor.

Su novia lo abrazó fuertemente, llorando con todas sus fuerzas, porque era la razón de la muerte de un hombre y porque él era una de las mejores personas que el mundo tuvo. Pero por lo que más lloraba, era porque Sam Winchester, el hombre que amaba, ya no tenía a su hermano mayor a su lado.


End file.
